The World Is Nothing Without Friends
by sarin68
Summary: This fanfic is based on if you make Garry and Ib stay in the Fabricated World while escaping with Mary alone: ending A Painting's Demise. A happy ending I wish was included in the game's endings. Rating may change.


"No…" Mary cried, "Nooo…..! What is this…? I can't see a thing! Why… Why is it like this? It's supposed to be bright and fun and… And full of people outside! Why is it just me here?!"

There was a noise, halfway between a knock and footsteps. They continued and definitely seemed to be footsteps, though the blonde girl couldn't determine where they were heading or coming from.

She sniffed. "…Ib… Where are you…? I'm lonely…"

More steps. This time louder.

"I'm so scared… Help… Ga… Garry…!"

A few more steps, closest and most hurried.

"Waaaaahhh… Somebodyyy…"

Two more. Painfully close.

"...father...!"

The door suddenly opened and a custodian walked in, completely knocking over the small girl leaning against the door.

"What in the—?" he began, stopping himself when he noticed the girl's age. "Of all the… what are you still doing here?!"

Mary sniffed and looked back at him, not sure who he was. At first she thought this was still part of the ploy to scare her. The only light around was from behind him, where streetlights lit up the parking lot.

He reached to the side and flipped a switch. All the lights came back on with a buzz, making Mary blink at the sudden brightness.

"The gallery closed an hour ago," the man said, using his adult voice. "Didn't you hear the announcement? Where are your parents?"

Mary sniffed. "Huh?"

He sighed and scratched his head. He glanced behind him at the empty parking lot. "Did they leave without you? You weren't here alone, were you?"

She nodded and stood up. She was so relieved that the scary noises were gone that she burst into tears. She brought her hands up to try and wipe them away but the saltwater ran too fast down her cheeks for her to catch them.

The man's eyes widened and he knelt down to look at her at eye level. "It's okay, sweetie. It's all going to be alright. We'll call the police. They'll find your parents in no time."

Mary nodded and sniffed, but couldn't stop crying. Suddenly she felt an undying surge of homesickness and she ran upstairs.

"H-hey!" he cried lamely. He dropped his supplies and hastily locked the door behind him to chase her.

Mary ran straight for the picture labeled "Fabricated World". It still had its frame and she banged on it like she would a door.

"Let me in!" she cried. "I can't just leave you behind!"

She remembered back to a few minutes ago when she was trapped in the dark, afraid. She had only wanted to be free, but now she realized friends were more important than that. When she had cried out for Ib and Garry she unconsciously was acknowledging that fact. Now she knew for certain that this world was nothing without people to share it with.

The man chased after her and arrived panting. He was out of shape and couldn't do stares like he used to. "Just what do you think you are doing, little girl?" he gasped.

Mary continued pounding, completely ignoring him.

The man glared at her. He didn't like kids. He looked around and noticed some blue paint scribbled into a note on the wall.

"What did you do?" he sighed. This was why he hated kids. They were always leaving messes, not caring about who had to clean them up.

Reading it before he wiped it off, he froze in confusion. Written on the wall was: "Come, Thomas."

Mary noticed the lights flashing and her eyes filled with relief. Realizing that it was only happening because of the man, she cried, "Come with me!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with surprising strength for a girl her size. He let himself be pulled along, planning to flatter her before he called the police. He thought she was going through shock and didn't want her breaking into a crying fit again.

Mary ran down the stairs and saw a hallway that wasn't there before.

The custodian tried to pull against her at the sudden appearance of the pathway. First the girl strangely knew his name and now pathways were appearing out of nowhere? Had he been drugged by his roommate?

Mary was stronger than him, however, and she forced him down the hallway. It led to a hole and she pushed him in before jumping in herself. He cried out but she stayed silent, determined in her mission.

* * *

_Forgive the cheesy title but I figured it fit the source material. This is my first fanfic from 3rd person omnicient so I hope it's done okay. If the characters are OOC please tell me. Please review because I'll never improve without creative criticism._


End file.
